


[Translation] Painkiller

by lysanding



Series: first sight [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (or is it), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hook-Up, Kim Mingyu is a metaphorical puppy, M/M, translator's tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanding/pseuds/lysanding
Summary: The second Minghao saw Kim Mingyu, all tanned skin and toothy smile, his night was set.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: first sight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068518
Kudos: 74





	[Translation] Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【奎八】Painkiller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411465) by [whaleonism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism). 



Xu Minghao was tipsy and stumbling when he was pushed to the front.

He took a ping ping ball and pinched it in one hand. He cast one look at the tall figure next to him, closed one eye and flicked his wrist, seamlessly landing the ball into a beer cup.

 _He_ was standing too close. Minghao could feel the body heat pulsing from his arm, always rubbing against his own. Every moment of contact pricked up an inconspicuous layer of goose bumps.

It appears alcohol had a talent of kindling hidden thoughts that were supposed to be kept locked away. Example. Right now. Minghao had to consciously make an effort to hold down the little bubbles of emotion that kept rising to the surface.

Suddenly his arms were bumped twice by the source of heat, and he flashed back to his senses, looking up to meet a pair of sparkling eyes.

“It’s your turn! Haooo!”

 _Hey. Who let you call me Hao?_. Minghao flicked his eyelashes up and down in a quick look. Then he lightly bit his lip, aimed, and threw the ball in his hand —

— right into the cup. Unexpected.

<

Before the party, Minghao was dragged by his roommate into the shared kitchen to pre-drink. The volume of noise was already slamming the roof, and his heart went with it, pounding in time with each beat of the drum. He opened a car of beer with one hand, leaned on a chair and watched the shenanigans go down, laughing until his stomach hurt.

Several years of studying abroad meant he had long accustomed himself to the local party culture. Of course, there were not as many options compared to back home in China. Every weekend, there was only one choice for winding down, parties. So over time it grew on Minghao and he began looking forward to the weekend. Counting down to the day when he could escape the torture of thesis groups and grab a drink.

A day like today.

After pre-drinks, the group migrated to another friend’s house to kick on. Along the way, they passed a 24-hour convenience store and were still diligent enough to pick up even more bottles of alcohol. Minghao lingered in front of the shelves for a long time, tilting his head at this and that before finally picking out a bottle of white wine.

He eyed the beers nearby and considered taking a few more cans. While he was still deciding, his friends had already paid and began nagging from the exit. So he just snatched a few more.

Anyway, today is the long-anticipated party night, and tomorrow is the type of Saturday where no one expected to get anything done. In his heart, Minghao had already collected a list of excuses but he was determined to not drink just for the sake of drinking.

The next place was a small townhouse. There was the living room and kitchen on one level, and the second and third was the master bedroom and bathroom. The party was, of course, happening on the first floor. When Minghao and his crowd arrived, half a dozen people had already gathered. Probably friends of the host. After all, any university party affirmed the motto of ‘the more the merrier’. There’s no surprise.

Walking in, Minghao’s eyes shot to the boy on the sofa, skin the colour of warm wheat. Perhaps it was because he was also in the minority of Asians. Or perhaps it was the handsome face and athletic figure. Minghao glanced at the bulging biceps exposed by the sleeveless shirt, then quietly flexed his own. Ah, the contrast really was too much.

The boy seemed to sense that he was being looked at. Within a second, he turned and looked right at Minghao, bursting into a surprised smile. With excellent timing, Minghao’s friend walked over to wrap an arm around his shoulders, introducing the boy.

“Hey that’s Kim Mingyu, from Korea,” his friend grinned.

_Is that so._

If Minghao’s first answer was, _fortunately I majored in Korean_ — would he be too obvious?

<

In the end, it happened like this.

Xu Minghao sat next to Kim Mingyu on the sofa, side-by-side, squeezed together. The number of people had exceeded the intended capacity of the living room, so _naturally_ their thighs were pressed right up against one another. Mingyu’s arm rested on the back of the sofa. All Minghao had to do was lean back, and then the arc of his neck would fit perfectly against the curve of Mingyu’s arm.

Who would go to a party, have the intention to socialise, only to take a seat? So gradually Mingyu’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. Gradually he pulled Minghao closer. Gradually, until they were biting at each other’s ears to talk. It was obvious where this was going. Minghao took another sip of wine and, confident in his judgment, leaned back.

They chatted endlessly and quickly got to know each other.

Although Minghao was not the type to warm up to people easily, he was weak against the eager interest of the other boy. Looking at Mingyu, Minghao thought that the deafening music was at the perfect volume. Soft enough that he could still pick up the subtle lisp in Mingyu’s voice now that he was sitting so close, but loud enough to cover the crazy pounding of his heart.

It was all just right.

<

The pair of them won two games of beer pong in a row. Mingyu walked away, opened his hands and shrugged.

“It’s nothing special,” he pouted.

Everyone laughed.

Minghao smiled and dramatically took a big step to the side.

“He’s not with me,” he waved Mingyu away.

His friend cackled and slung an arm around Minghao’s neck.

“Your teamwork is falling apart fast,” his friend poked his forehead.

Minghao pressed his lips to hold back his laughter but suddenly he was pulled back, stumbling into someone’s tight embrace.

A slurred and extremely aggrieved voice projected above his head, “Not allowed Xu Minghao! Disposing after one use!”

Minghao feigned jabbing an elbow into his head. Blood was rushing into his quickly reddening ears.

“Make some sense. What do you mean dispose after one use?”

Minghao’s friend who were witnessing all this smiled ambiguously at the two of them, waggled his eyebrows, then retreated to insert himself into another game.

The two of them were still standing in the same spot. Mingyu simply dropped his head into the crook of Minghao’s shoulder.

“Minghao’s behaviour was one use,” the muffled, puffy voice declared with finality.

 _Bullshit_. How can someone accuse with such confidence yet mess up their metaphors. His tone was so self-assured Minghao had no choice but to keep his mouth shut.

Minghao just let out a quiet, “Oh,” then shuffled forward with the person stuck to him. “Stand up, I’m going to pour another glass.”

Minghao never realised he had this habit. When he didn’t know how to handle a situation, his excuse was to refill and escape.

<

It was not a good habit.

In the second half of the night, the alcohol had got to everyone’s heads and the mob demanded a change in venue. Singling arms over shoulders, they wanted to go to bar area in the city center and dance.

Once a decision had been reached, the bunch of drunks gathered their belongings and were ready within seconds.

Minghao was more than just simply tipsy. Honestly, the dizziness made returning to the dorm a great idea. But seeing Mingyu eagerly grabbing his bag and leaping to go, Minghao instinctively slung on his bag and followed.

Mingyu stopped and turned around to ask him a question. Minghao walked right up into him, his own face large in Mingyu’s pupils, close enough to count each eyelash.

It took a lot of effort for Minghao to process the question and reply.

“I want to go.”

Minghao nodded his head heavily. Then laughed along with Mingyu.

The question — statement? Only really had one answer. And the answer was painfully obvious.

The bars were not that far away, only taking 15 minutes to walk. A haggle of twenty students marching in the middle of the road could be considered a public nuisance, but Minghao didn’t have it in his heart to care, only focused on the person next to him.

It’s impossible to tell who was more drunk between the two of them. But since they could both somehow walk in a straight line, perhaps they were not that far gone. But if they weren’t that drunk, what could explain their intertwined hands?

Minghao lowered his head and squinted at his right hand, gripped within the warmth of someone else’s palm. From time to time, a thumb stroked the back of his hand, electricity sparkling. Minghao’s heart shivered with each touch. Was it because of the alcohol? Or the crisp summer night? Or the perhaps the presence of one Kim Mingyu.

He can’t figure it out. He doesn’t want to figure it out.

It’s his night off. He just needs to relax and enjoy the moment.

<

The lighting inside the bar was darker than expected. Minghao had no intention of going to the dance floor so he claimed a barstool beside the wall, plopped himself down and jiggled his foot. He had lost Mingyu as soon as his attention wavered for one second, so the only thing he could do is purse his lips and play with his phone.

Quite a few people came up and asked him to dance, but Minghao only smiled politely and declined. He was still wondering about which hole Mingyu had crawled into when the person he was wondering about appeared right in front of him with a glass of cider.

“Minghao shouldn’t drink anymore cocktails~ I’m going to confiscate this and refund you with a new one.”

Minghao raised his head, looked at Mingyu and thought about how someone could look so perfect even down to their canines. He took the glass and placed it on the table beside him, then suddenly pulled Mingyu towards him by his collar. Cautiously, he stretched out a finger and rubbed the tip of Mingyu’s canines. He smiled in contentment.

“Minghao, you’re drunk,” Mingyu spoke, voice tight.

Minghao earnestly shook his head, “I’m not drunk.” Then he took a large gulp of his original cocktail as if to verify the claim.

Mingyu leaned closer, knees bumping against the bar stool, pretty much standing between Minghao’s legs. “Didn’t I tell you not to drink anymore cocktails?”

Minghao nodded, then shook his head, “Why can’t I drink?”

“Because you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.”

They are going in circles. Dissatisfied, Minghao furrowed his brows and pulled Mingyu even closer. He enunciated every syllable. “Not. Drunk.”

“Then stop fooling around,” A pause. “If you don’t like it then push me away.”

Before Minghao could fully digest the meaning of Mingyu’s words, his lips were caught in a kiss. Intuitively, he parted his mouth slightly and Mingyu’s tongue pushed in, charging into every corner, slipping over and under and all around him. He was like a baby animal stepping into a new world for the first time. Warily experiencing the feeling of another tongue, then for the first time, tasting the sweetness of lust.

Afterwards, both of them were panting. Mingyu’s gaze did not waver, eyes pinning him down, saying nothing.

Minghao processed what just happened. Then he slowly said, “I’m not drunk. I’m not fooling around.”

Mingyu blinked and his eyes were beautiful.

<

Minghao’s brain no longer had the capacity to count how many times he relocated in one night.

The bed underneath him was soft, like he was sinking into a cotton field, toes trembling with the rhythm of Mingyu’s fingers as he moved in and out. Minghao clenched his teeth and bit down on any sound. Enveloped by the feeling he was falling, sinking, deeper, deeper.

He wrapped an arm around Mingyu’s shoulders, wanting to hold onto something tangible to ground himself, but Mingyu misread the meaning and leaned down to kiss him, lapping happily. The thrusting fingers did not slow down though this, and he even cheekily added another.

A whimper escaped Minghao’s mouth, the sweat beading on his forehead falling down to stain the sheets, Mingyu’s own sweat dropping down onto his chest.

“I’m ready…” he said, so soft it was barely a breath. But it was heard by the person above him who covered Minghao’s with his own. But down below the actions were not soft and gentle at all. Fingers pulled out and replaced with something bigger. It hurt so bad Minghao buried his face in Mingyu’s shoulders, biting so hard he left toothmarks. Mingyu took it without complaint, only pressed his lips against Minghao’s throat and coaxed him through it with _Minghao, baby, so good for me —_ whispering very sweet word until all of him had entered, and only then did he relax and let out a breath.

And then everything came down like the unforeseeable torrential rains.

Minghao finally let out a sob, and the pleasure surged upwards together with the pain. He felt like he was drowning in a downpour.

The whole time Mingyu held his hand and kissed his fingertips one by one, moving from one hand to the other, then increasing in intensity. Kisses turning into light bites, then pressing out tiny circles with his pointed teeth. The thrusts of his lower body did not slow down.

“Minghao is mine now,” Mingyu panted, “All mine.”

 _Is this a dog?_ The thought flew past as he looked up at the ceiling. He couldn’t help but reach out his hand to touch himself, but in the next second he was slapped away.

“That’s not allowed. It’s cheating.”

 _This again._ Who made these rules? Where does his confidence come from? How can he make demands like a king?

Minghao was so uncomfortable he teared up, but his eyes and his cheeks were repeatedly kissed, again, and again.

“Soon, soon Minghao.”

_Okay, I will trust you._

Mingyu turned him around so that he could go deeper. Minghao’s face was buried into the soft mattress, head filled with broken and messy thoughts. He bit down on his lip, holding back every noise, swallowing every moan and whimper until at the final moment, he came with a cry.

He remained limp and helpless as Mingyu kept thrusting, powering onwards until he finished inside. It took Minghao all his strength to flip himself over, gasping for breath. Mingyu followed him, laying down by his side and drawing him into his arms again, mouthing against his earlobe.

“Minghao, I really like you.”

Minghao was so tired he was about to drop unconscious, but he refused to let Mingyu have the final word.

“Don’t say such things, you just met me tonight.”

“Who said that? I didn’t…” Mingyu’s voice drifted off, then he carefully threw a glance at the person in his arms, eyes already closed and loose-limbed. Mingyu closed his mouth.

“Good night Minghao,” he said instead, lightly pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

“Wha…” Minghao grumbled, then promptly fell asleep.

<

No need to rush.

They had time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please send kudos to the original work too~
> 
> \----  
>  **Translator's Note**   
> I had to translate this because I was thirsty for gyuhao and especially for a pining, affectionate Mingyu. The sexual tension was so thick and I loved the gradual attraction, the unspoken conversations, the common understanding when you decipher body language on a night out and the giddiness when you think your interest is reciprocated. I also love the little hint that there is more than what meets the eye hehe.


End file.
